The present invention relates to a kit of various beach products consisting of a ground covering such as a beach towel and having secured thereto, ground anchor pins or tethered ground anchor assemblies and selectively the anchor assemblies may include a cup holder, a flag or a fastener.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a kit of various beach products associated with a ground covering. As defined in this application, the term xe2x80x9cground coveringxe2x80x9d refers to a ground covering, a ground cover, a beach towel, a blanket, a spread, a mat, and other such similar items. The ground covering, as shown in FIG. 1, has a rectangular shape.
2. Description of the Related Art
A ground cover, such as a blanket, a spread, a mat, a towel or such other similar items, that is placed on the sandy beach tends to reposition itself when the wind blows and/or other movements occur. Once positioned, this covering is readily subject to disarray from these movement effects. This results in reduced usage area of a covering as well as discomfort to the user. Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to solving these challenges. The following patents are considered representative of some of these innovations. For illustrative purposes only, the cited patents have been separated to refer to the various features of the invention; however, patents directed to one feature may be pertinent to others.
The prior art directed to a first feature of the kit of beach products, namely, loops or reinforced buttonholes being constructed on appropriate positions on the hem or hems of the ground covering, includes the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,200 to Sherman et al. discloses a spike through a grommet on a tab that is attached to a pocket for receiving sand as a weight. A strap is provided to receive the corner of a towel which is inserted into a pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,226,813 to Wilburn et al. discloses a circular grommet for the insertion of the closed loop that is connected to a pin.
The prior art directed to a second feature of the kit of beach products, namely, wherein there is included a plurality of ground anchor pins for retaining a ground covering on the sand, includes the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,678 to Wall relates to a ground covering having various means of attachment to weights with optional spikes. A case which utilizes a strap for transport about the users waist also serves as a weight that can be divided into two parts. The weights can be attached to the ground covering with Velcro(trademark) or clamps.
The prior art directed to a third feature of the kit of beach products, namely, substituting ground anchor assemblies for the ground anchor pins recited in the first feature, each of the anchor assemblies having a tether for securing the anchor assemblies to the ground covering, includes the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,727 to Ippolito describes combination beach towels and carrying cases and suggests carrying anchoring stakes in its rolled up towel secured by elastic straps.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,715 to Dinkins is directed to a blanket anchor apparatus. The apparatus has an anchor and tethered clip but the single strand tether has loops at either end. The tether is fastened to the anchor at the head which is flat. The anchor has ridges to hold the anchor more securely in the sand. The practical utility of these ridges is questionable for two reasons: the top few inches of sand are too loose for the ridges to hold, and if the wind is blowing so hard as to make the ridges necessary, perhaps the safest place is not on the beach. An anchor is held in place by driving the tip of the anchor an inch or so into the firm subsurface. The clip appears to be a custom alligator-style design and probably expensive to make. The area of the clip in contact with the blanket appears to be needlessly large giving the impression that the designer intended the size of the clip to be more important than its gripping mechanism or force. This patent shows a single-strand tether connecting to the anchor and both use an alligator-style clip.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,364 to Bloxson et al. is a clothes-pin style clip attached with a looped strap to a weighted pocket. Such devices require the user to carry multiple weighted sack to and from the beach.
The prior art directed to a fourth feature of the kit of beach products, namely, at least one of the ground anchor assemblies being associated with a cup holder and the ground covering, includes the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,083 to Roth uses a pressure plate to hold down the blanket which is a less effective means of securing the blanket and quite similar to placing a shoe or cooler on the corners. The product will probably serve as a drink-holder anchored into the sand, but not as a secure anchor for a towel or blanket in all situations.
Design Patent 325,678 to Niles is a stake with a drink-holder passed through the opening in the blanket and firmly fixing the blanket to the sand. It does not use a tether nor a foot pedal.
The prior art of a fifth feature of the kit of beach products, namely, at least one of ground anchor assemblies associated with a flag and the ground covering, includes the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,877 to Riffle et al. described a bag filled with sand to support a beach umbrella.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,093,069 to Schelfhout describes a buoy system that utilizes tether lines to stabilize a flag attached to a flotation unit.
The prior art directed to a sixth feature of the kit of beach products, namely, a plurality of clip fasteners associated with the ground covering for attaching the anchor assemblies to the ground covering, includes the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,309 to La Barbera and U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,383 to Ramirez et al., cite integral anchors and alligator-style clips. Such devices are inferior to tethered anchors. Fixing the blanket to the sand places considerable stress on the anchoring site as weight (most often over 100 pounds) is placed on the blanket and will eventually result in weakening of the fabric (if the gripping force is too great) or separating the clip from the blanket (if the gripping force is too weak). The gripping force of the clip must withstand the combined effects of use and wind gusts.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken singly or in combination, are seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
A principle object of the present invention relates to a kit of various beach products consisting of a ground covering such as a beach towel with loops or buttonholes and having secured thereto, ground anchor pins or tethered ground anchor assemblies and selectively the anchor assemblies may include a cup holder, a flag or a fastener.
More specifically, the object of the present invention relates to a kit consisting of a ground covering such as a beach towel having loops or buttonholes and hems rolled into sheaths, anchor pins being secured to the ground covering, which pins penetrate into the ground or a sandy beach. Or in lieu of the anchor pins, tethered anchor assemblies are used which selectively may include a capped cup holder, a flag or a fastener. A compact kit of such products is useful for the convenience, enjoyment and safety of a person at the beach, pool or patio.